<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They'll be alright by onlythesunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623594">They'll be alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythesunflower/pseuds/onlythesunflower'>onlythesunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fine Line, Hiatus, M/M, Navidad, Pero es medio triste, falling, no sé qué es esto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythesunflower/pseuds/onlythesunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es 2019. Víspera de Navidad. Todo sigue exactamente igual. Tal vez excepto por el track 6 de Fine Line.</p><p>Holmes Chapel queda a dos horas de Doncaster.<br/>Louis necesita decir Feliz Navidad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They'll be alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¡Louis Maldito Tomlinson!". Fue lo primero que oyó al abrirse la puerta de madera con adornos navideños detrás de la cual había estado esperando por los últimos veinte helados segundos y Mike Selley le estaba dando la bienvenida con los brazos bien abiertos.</p><p>"¡Dios mío! ¡Es Louis!", Oyó una aguda y  animada voz que gritó desde el interior de la casa, esa debía ser Sohpie, pensó Louis antes de ver la cara de la niña aparecer junto a la cintura de su padre. "¡Hola Louis!". Gritó de nuevo, simplemente tan feliz.</p><p>"Hola corazón", Louis respondió igual de feliz, sonriendo tan grande que podría dolerle. Estaba tan grande y hermosa, había crecido tanto desde la última vez que la vio.</p><p>"No puede ser. ¡¡Es Tomlinson!!". Ahora Des Styles apareció junto a su cuñado en la puerta con un gorro de Papá Noel en la cabeza y la siempre cálida, siempre traviesa sonrisa en sus labios. "¡¡¿¿Cómo andas??!! ¡Ven pasa!".</p><p>Durante los últimos casi diez años, (sí, ya diez años y eso es algo para sentarse y pensar), Louis había creado la costumbre de pasar por la casa de los Styles en Nochebuena para desearles a todos una muy feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo, y robar algunas de esas galletas de durazno con jengibre que Anne hace tan sabrosas. Aunque la costumbre ya llevaba rota dos Navidades, ir hasta allí se había vuelto cada vez más difícil para Louis.</p><p>Al principio tomaba el tren, (a veces lo tomaban juntos, especialmente al comienzo de su relación) desde Doncaster hasta Homes Chapel después del almuerzo y alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Habían alrededor de 135 kilómetros entre sus pueblos natales, por lo que era un viaje de alrededor dos horas. Algo así. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, parecían más de diez años y Louis ya no toma trenes. De hecho, Louis no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que tomó un tren, cuándo fue la última vez que se sentó en esos asientos de cuero azul y miró por la ventana sin aburrirse a pesar de que todas las casas y el paisaje lucían igual. Eso era una cosa que Louis deseaba que la vida no le hubiera quitado; ese momento de paz, tranquilidad, de nada absoluta.</p><p>Habían tantas cosas en realidad...</p><p>Pero ahora debía ir en auto, a cualquiera parte de hecho. Y a pesar de que extrañaba algunas cosas de su vieja vida normal, ahora preferiría ir en auto. Él ha cambiado, es una persona diferente. Solo le tomó una hora y media llegar a destino, Alberto siempre conduce rápido y es algo que Louis apreciaba, sobre todo hoy.</p><p>"La pava está en el fuego". Agregó Des al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás permitiendo que Louis diera uno hacia delante.</p><p>Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él y el característico aire cálido de la casa de la mamá de Harry lo envolvió, recibió abrazos de todas partes; los familiares de Harry aparecieron uno tras otro y lo saludaron con fuertes apretones de mano y abrazos. Se sintió bien, ver todas esas caras familiares de nuevo. Se sentía de la misma manera que solía hacerlo y eso hizo que el corazón de Louis doliera un poco.</p><p>"¿Estás listo para que te pateen el trasero en la cancha, Tomlinson?". Dijo Matt regresando a su lugar en el sofá donde había estado sentado unos instantes previos antes de haber saltado, literalmente saltado, sobre Louis para darle un fuerte, gran abrazo.</p><p>"No creo que quieras que se repita la Navidad del 2012, ¿verdad Matt?". Respondió Louis descaradamente, sus labios curvados con picardía.</p><p>"Si, tiene razón hijo, tiene razón". Dijo Des comenzando a caminar de nuevo y siguiendo empujando a Louis de los hombros por la casa. "Él podría patear todos nuestros traseros, así que no le demos la oportunidad". Le dio un par de golpecitos sobre los hombros mientras Louis reía divertido y halagado, y continuaron caminando por el pasillo hasta que desaparecieron dentro de otra habitación.</p><p>Un par de besos y fuertes abrazos más y estaban entrando a la cocina.</p><p>"¡Miren quién está en casa!". Avisó Des con un grito de pura y sincera alegría en una cocina llena de gente y comida, mucha comida.</p><p>Casa.</p><p>Eso no debería haber dolido pero lo hizo. Y mucho.</p><p>Todos en la cocina voltearon hacia la puerta y tan pronto como lo vieron, se unieron en una ola de bienvenidas y saludos destinados solo a Louis. Estaban felices de verlo y él también, después de mucho tiempo se sintió realmente feliz, porque en pequeña o grande medida, eran familia. Todos ellos. Incluso el alto aquel que volteaba lentamente y se secaba las manos con el repasador que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho.</p><p>Ahí estaba, y el aliento de Louis quedó atrapado en sus pulmones.</p><p>El icono viviente, el actor y modelo de Gucci, el artista Número Uno del Reino Unido, el candidato favorito a Mejor Álbum del Año, el verdadero de carne y hueso Harry Styles estaba parado en frente de él a solo unos pasos de distancia, tan cerca pero tan lejos. No era un sueño, él estaba allí, luciendo tan fresco y limpio y cómo un cachorro perdido como siempre.</p><p>Tan hermoso como siempre.</p><p>"¡Hola a todo el mundo!". Saludó Louis volviendo a parpadear y apartando la mirada, en sus labios llevaba la sonrisa más grande que pudo gesticular luego de ver a Harry por primera vez en casi tres años.</p><p>No podía moverse. Harry no podía creer lo que veía. Louis estaba allí-</p><p>Louis estaba allí.</p><p>Allí, allí, verdaderamente allí, de pie junto a su papá con su chaqueta de jean favorita (o al menos la que Harry sabía que solía ser su favorita, ahora parecía que le quedaba un poco apretada), usando esos jeans negros rasgados que siempre solía usar y, por supuesto, esas eran Vans en sus pies. Era la víspera de Navidad y Louis realmente había ido a su casa a pesar de que no lo había hecho en los últimos dos o tres años, Harry ni siquiera recuerda bien, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, desde la última vez ellos... hicieron cualquier cosa de hecho. Y no habían arreglado nada... como si ellos aún se hablaran. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y han sucedido tantas cosas... Pero aún después de todo eso, era un día antes del 25 de diciembre y allí estaba, con él en la casa de su infancia. Era diez años atrás otra vez y el estómago de Harry se endureció.</p><p>Todo lo que Harry podía mover eran sus ojos que seguían cada movimiento que Louis hacía; lo vio moverse alrededor de la cocina abrazando a su cuñado, Michal y su hermana Gemma con los brazos bien abiertos y algo descendió por su columna vertebral al ver que los ojos de Louis todavía hacían esa misma y jodidamente adorable cosa cuando sonreía así de grande y Harry debía moverse. Tenía que reaccionar y mover al menos un brazo. No podía permanecer como una puta estatua, no cuando había tanto que quería alcanzar...</p><p>Aprovechó mientras Louis abrazaba a su mamá Anne para darse la vuelta sobre el lavabo y lavarse y secarse bien las manos y peinarse un poco con los dedos. Se sentía nervioso; hace un minuto estaba metiendo los famosos bollos de su hermana dentro del horno y diciéndole a su mamá que pusiera el reloj para dentro de 25 minutos, y al siguiente Louis estaba en la misma habitación, había caído de sorpresa como acostumbraban cuando estaban juntos— como cuando eran más jóvenes, y estaba en su cocina con el cabello desordenado gracias al viento invernal, las mejillas sonrojadas y luciendo tan...</p><p>Tan jodidamente hermoso como siempre.</p><p>"Gemma, cariño. ¡Ven aquí!". La voz de Des se oyó provenir del piso de arriba.</p><p>"Ugh, apuesto a que mezclaron todas las etiquetas de los sweaters de nuevo". Exhaló quejándose. "Ya lo han hecho tres veces, Ma, no estoy segura de poder ponerlas bien en orden otra vez. Por favor ayuda".</p><p>"Ahí voy, cariño". Anne dejó el libro de cocina que estaba leyendo en el último hueco libre que quedaba en la mesa de la cocina y se volteó hacia Louis. "Es tan lindo volver a verte, Louis. Realmente me hace feliz que estés aquí ". Lo tomó de las manos y le dio un cálido apretón.</p><p>"Estoy feliz de estar aquí". Louis le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que ella saliera de la cocina.</p><p>"¿Lo estás?", Quería preguntar. "¿Estás contento de estar aquí, Louis?". Tenía muchísimas ganas de saber tantas cosas. Estaba apoyado descansando sobre la mesada, con los brazos estirados a los costados y las manos enfriándose gracias al oscuro mármol debajo de ellas. Y ahora estaban solos, todas las risas y conversaciones provenían de afuera de la cocina.</p><p>Louis se quedó quieto mirando hacia abajo como si estuviera esperando a que todos se fueran, y cuando finalmente se quedaron solos, levantó la mirada y miró a Harry a los ojos. Seguían siendo más azules y misteriosos que el océano mismo y Harry creía ver disculpas en ellos. Creía ver pánico también. Pero realmente no tenía idea porque ha pasado tanto tiempo y lo que cree que ve puede que sea lo que él quería ver.</p><p>Y su estomago se revolvió. Esos ojos le pesaban como ningún otro par, incluso después de todo este tiempo... y Louis no miraba para otro lado, ni siquiera parpadeaba, lo miraba directamente con tanto escrito en su rostro como alivio, miedo o alegría. Harry no tenía ni puta idea.</p><p>Harry observó como Louis agarró un extremo de su bufanda y se la quitó del cuello. El ambiente en la casa era agradable pero en la cocina hacía calor, era el día más ocupado del horno así que tenía sentido tener calor en pleno invierno. Luego se peinó un poco el cabello con los dedos y volvió la mirada hacia él, sus ojos encontrándose por segunda vez, pero en verdad se sentía como la primera vez en la vida.</p><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Harry oyó su propia voz decir. Probablemente debería sentarse, el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas y juraba ya no sentir las piernas.</p><p>"Feliz Navidad, Harry".</p><p>Esa voz...</p><p>Lo ha escuchado a Louis hablar un centenar de veces, pero aún así se sintió como algo totalmente nuevo. Estaba escuchando a Louis decir su nombre y no en una entrevista de alguna estación de radio o en un vídeo de Twitter, era en vivo, claro y fuerte, suave y amable. Extrañaba tanto ese acento.</p><p>Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Era irreal.</p><p>Louis le estaba sonriendo y Harry se preguntó cómo era capaz de hacerlo... A él le parecía imposible hacerlo. No era una sonrisa muy grande y brillante, era casi lo opuesto, pequeña y suave y Harry sentía que si parpadeaba desaparecería.</p><p>"Feliz Navidad". Si sonó demasiado serio no lo sabía. Ya no sabía nada más, solo como seguir respirando.</p><p>"¿No estás contento de que esté acá?". Louis preguntó, sacando uno de los banquitos de madera de debajo de la mesa donde sabía que lo encontraría y se sentó, cómo si fuese algo que hacía siempre, cómo si no habían pasado como casi cuatro años desde la última vez que lo hizo.</p><p>Muchas voces diferentes pero familiares a la vez y el aroma de la comida colmaban el aire y se derretían con el calor del horno, era la típica atmósfera navideña y festiva, pero también en él había tensión, incertidumbre, tanto misterio y tantas otras cosas difíciles de ponerles un nombre...</p><p>Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado.</p><p>"No", Harry niega con la cabeza confundido por el hecho de que Louis pensara que él no estaba contento de volver a verlo, como si Harry no estuviera a punto de desmayarse. "Quiero decir sí". Sacude la cabeza otra vez, incapaz de hablar con claridad. "Me alegro de que estés aquí, Louis". Dijo finalmente, claro y honesto, sonriendo un poco avergonzado de que aún no sabía cómo funcionar frente a Louis, incluso después de todo este tiempo.</p><p>"Que bueno". Louis solo sonrió divertido e, incluso por un par de minutos, las cosas se sintieron como solían hacerlo. La leyenda de rock todavía se ponía nervioso con él. Incluso después de todo lo que se han dicho entre ellos y lo que se ha dicho sobre ellos... Y eso ciertamente hizo que el corazón de Louis se sintiera un poco raro.</p><p>"¿Cómo—", Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Cómo anda tu familia?".</p><p>"Muy bien, gracias. De hecho están esperando que llegue a la casa con los regalos. Los tengo en el auto".</p><p>"Oh. ¿Los tienes aquí? ¿Está Paul afuera?".</p><p>"No, yo—", A pesar de viajar por todo el mundo y trabajar con gente nueva todo el tiempo, Harry parecía recordar el nombre del guardaespaldas de Louis, y aquello hizo que se quedara mirando a Harry por un momento hasta que apartó la confusión con un movimiento de cabeza. "Paul ya no trabaja para mí, se retiró. Estoy con Alberto ahora ".</p><p>"Ah". No sabía qué más decir. No estaba ni seguro de lo que acababa de decir. Estaban hablando, y no por teléfono ni por menciones de Twitter, ni a través de managers, ni sobre asuntos legales. Estaban cara a cara después de casi tres años de no verse tratando de entablar una conversación sobre cualquier cosa como el clima y no tenía sentido... porque había tanto que Harry quisiera que Louis dijera y él sabía que debían haber cosas que Louis también quería escuchar. Sin embargo, no parecían poder encontrar las palabras.</p><p>Solo quedaron mirándose. No de manera incómoda, ni demasiado raro, solo fijo y tranquilo, como si estuvieran pendiendo de un hilo. Ojos en los ojos, en el cabello, en la piel, en cuánto peso has perdido, en qué tan corto te estás dejando el cabello, en todo lo que han extrañado del otro, en todo lo que encuentran del otro en otras personas, en todo lo que casi olvidan como lucía.</p><p>"¿Te quedarás?, De pronto Harry se encontró diciendo, el silencio cómodo está tan sobrevalorado. "En el país para año nuevo digo...".</p><p>"No lo sé. Todavía no lo hablé con las chicas".</p><p>"¿Por qué estás aquí, Louis? ¿Por qué viniste?". Esas palabras morían por salir pero Harry sabía que no necesitaba decirlas. Sabía por qué Louis estaba allí, y le dolía tanto que quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía, porque después de querer esto por tanto tiempo finalmente lo estaba obteniendo y no iba a desperdiciarlo. Iba a observar, estudiar y aprender todos sus nuevos lunares y expresiones faciales y manchitas de sol y todo lo desconocido por Harry lo máximo que pudiera para no olvidar cómo lucía cuando estén separados nuevamente.</p><p>"Siempre te lo digo mamá". Las voces Anne y Gemma comenzaron a sentirse más cerca hasta que volvieron a estar dentro de la cocina, lo que los obligó a apartar las miradas.</p><p>"¡Aaaah, no puedo creer que estés aquí!". Anne se inclinó hacia delante y abrazó a Louis por detrás, enredando sus brazos con los suyos en otro fuerte y acogedor abrazo. Louis se acurrucó en su abrazo tomando todo el amor que la mamá de Harry le brindaba.</p><p>Y el corazón de Harry podría caerse por su trasero. Allí estaba él, Louis Tomlinson, Lou, su compañero de banda, quién solía ser su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, quién estuvo junto a él en los primeros años de locura que luego se convertirían en sus vidas, la cara que estaba feliz de ver todos los días y a quién siempre acudía en busca de consejos o simplemente de apoyo y caricias cada vez que sentía nostalgia y extrañaba su casa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y conmovidas y los ojos llorosos riendo y abrazando a su mamá nuevamente, como solía hacerlo todos esos años atrás.</p><p>"¡Oh, Louis! ¡Casi lo olvido!". Anne dijo un poco alterada antes de correr hasta la heladera y sacar un tupper. "¡Mira!".</p><p>"Oh, cielos". Louis se inclinó y olisqueó el tupper redondo que Anne estaba abriendo frente a él. Había preparado esas galletas que Louis amaba tanto, tenían forma diferente, pero mierda, olían demasiado bien. "Huelen delicioso como siempre"</p><p>"La estrella de arriba fue mi idea". Harry dijo haciendo que el cuello de Louis volteara en un movimiento brusco hacia él. Era tan raro oír su voz otra vez.</p><p>"Si, lo fue. Brillante idea, ¿no crees Louis? Me encantó. Toma una cariño".</p><p>"Si, ya lo creo". Dijo Louis, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de Harry hasta que se dio cuenta de que le ofrecieron algo y regresó su atención a las galletas con estrellas. "Gracias Anne". Le dio un mordisco y tan pronto como sintió los sabores dulces y salados, gimió un largo "Mmmm". A pesar de haber sido sacadas de la heladera, aún estaban tibias. Empujó con el dedo una punta de la estrella que había quedado fuera de su boca y luego se cubrió la boca con la mano, aún elegante, mientras masticaba. "Delicioso como lo recordaba".</p><p>"Quédate para el té, Loueehh". Gemma gritó entrando de nuevo en la cocina, sus manos iban ocupadas con una bandeja de galletas de chocolate.</p><p>"Gracias Gemms pero tal vez ya debería irme". Louis dijo mientras se levantaba, empujando el banquito a su lugar debajo de la mesa. Su mirada ya no se encontraba con la de Harry, no le estaba dando nada. Harry no estaba saltando sobre un pie de alegría o gritándole a la cara que lo odiaba, solo estaba allí, como desinteresado, cara y cuerpo serenos, difíciles de leer. Y eso lo rompió un poco más. Nunca había sido difícil leerlo, ellos solían verse como nadie más podía, se entendían solo con una pequeña mirada y esto, esto era nuevo y horrible y a Louis no le gustaba. Lo odiaba. Dolía.</p><p>"Ya te vas?". Los ojos de Harry urgieron, alarmados pero tristes, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.</p><p>"Noooo, pero acabas de llegar". Siguió quejándose Gemma. "No puedes irte sin probar el delicioso chocolate que hicimos".</p><p>Louis estaba de pie ahora, y el lento cerebro de Harry logró ponerse al día y al ver lo que estaba por suceder, que Louis se estaba por ir de la misma manera que había llegado, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que tuviera que agregar otra cosa a la lista de cosas de las que se arrepiente, Harry se apresuró a hablar.</p><p>"Quédate". No sabía qué le hizo decir esa palabra y al mismo tiempo lo sabía perfectamente bien.</p><p>"Vamos. Vamos". Cantó Gemma mientras agarraba a Louis del brazo y lo encaminaba fuera de la cocina.</p><p>"¡Toca algo para nosotros, Harry!".</p><p>Toda la familia de Harry estaba en la sala tomando el té, algunos de sus primos estaban tirados en los sillones, otros jugaban a las cartas en el piso y ahora todos vestían sweaters navideños. La mesa estaba colmada de tazas y sus respectivas cucharas, diferentes saquitos de té y pasteles dulces y galletas y muchas cosas que lucían demasiado dulces para el gusto de Louis, y junto a ella en uno de los extremos, estaba armado el árbol de Navidad y los regalos debajo de el. Lo habían cambiado, no era el mismo que solían tener cuando Louis andaba cerca. Tantas cosas habían cambiado... Estaban todos charlando y bromeando y riendo y mirando a Louis con tales sonrisas que se sintió cálido y querido. Era muy querido en aquella casa.</p><p>Gemma al final le sirvió a Louis una taza de té, por petición propia de él, lo miró y dijo; "dos de azúcar, ¿no?", a lo que Louis simplemente asintió  y sonrió más grande porque después de todo ese tiempo, la hermana de Harry todavía recordaba cómo tomaba el té y es tan simple y aburrido y al mismo tiempo no lo es.</p><p>"¿Cuándo sale el álbum Louis?". Una de las tías de Harry preguntó y toda la sala escuchó.</p><p>"El mes que viene. El 31". Un poco alejado de todos, estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta de la sala, si daba un paso más a la derecha salía de la habitación.</p><p>"¡Salud!". Gritó Des desde la cabecera de la mesa al mismo tiempo que levantó su taza de chocolate y así lo hicieron todos los demás, excepto por Harry que estaba preparando el piano. Con una gran sonrisa yendo de oreja a oreja, Louis levantó su taza de té agradecido y orgulloso.</p><p>"¿Has escuchado el de Harry?". Ahora una de las primas pequeñas preguntó, los oídos de Harry ahora más abiertos que nunca.</p><p>"Sí, por supuesto".</p><p>Por supuesto.</p><p>"Es estupendo. Hay algunas cosas buenas e interesantes por ahí".</p><p>"Yo adooooooro Adore You". Mike continuó, cubriendo un poco las palabras de Louis.</p><p>"Ok familia". Sentado en el banquito de madera del piano, Harry estaba listo para tocar. "Mi nombre es Harry Styles—".</p><p>"Y tu trabajo es entretenernos, si ya lo sabemos. ¡Quítate la remera!". Gritó Matt haciendo reír a todos en la sala, incluyendo a Louis.</p><p>Sonriendo con los ojos brillantes, hoyuelos y todo, Harry continuó. "Voy a cantar mi nueva canción que se llama Treat People With Kindness pero nadie tiene permitido unirse y cantar los coros, los voy a hacer yo mismo". La familia de Harry lo abucheó, Louis solo sonrió divertido.</p><p>Ciertamente extrañaba esto.</p><p>"Maybeeeee weeee cooouuld", comenzó a cantar tan fuerte y desafinado y tocaba teclas del piano al azar que simplemente sonaba muy mal. "Finddd aaaa plaaaaaace to feel good" , y luego se hizo el silencio, ya no sonaba el piano y la voz chillona también se había detenido. "Ok. Ahora va en serio".</p><p>"¡¡¡Harry!!!". Le gritó uno de sus primos. Gemma simplemente puso los ojos en blanco cansada de sus monadas.</p><p>"Voy a tocarles una canción que no logró quedar en el álbum".</p><p>A Louis le dio un escalofrío, tal vez fue por una corriente de aire helado que entró por alguna de las ventanas o tal vez porque iba a escuchar a Harry cantar algo desconocido para el mundo, y ese también era él. Una vez más, en mucho tiempo, Louis iba a escuchar algo de la creación de Harry, algo que había escrito él mismo pero por cuestiones de producción, escritores, discografía, dinero, etcétera, no estaba al alcance de la gente, moría en su computadora o en su libreta. Era algo que había escrito en su libreta de cuero negro. (Louis se preguntaba si  ya la había llenado por completo y se había comprado una nueva). Eran sus palabras, su corazón y su alma, algo tan personal y privado, después de todo este tiempo...</p><p>"Todavía no le he puesto nombre", el piano comenzó. "Bueno, sí lo he hecho, pero seguro lo voy a cambiar mil veces más. Así que por ahora, esto es Falling".</p><p>Los dedos de Harry se movían más rápido ahora, se repetían pero cambiaban, hacían sonar notas más altas y más bajas hasta que se detuvieron y la boca de Harry se abrió y las palabras "I'm in my bed and you're not here" salieron de ella, bajas, crudas, casi tímidas. E hicieron que Louis temblara otra vez porque Harry podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca tímido.</p><p>Esto era diferente.</p><p>Todo lo era.</p><p>"And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands."</p><p>Se aclaró un poco la garganta, tosiendo levemente. Sus manos estaban firmes en las teclas del piano pero habían comenzado a sudar, esto no era parte de ningún plan, era completamente improvisado porque Louis realmente estaba allí y escuchando su canción, una de las muchas canciones que ha escrito para él que no llegan a ver la luz.</p><p>"Forget what I said,</p><p>It's not what I meant.</p><p>And I can't take it back</p><p>I can't unpack the baggage you left".</p><p>Levantó la cara del teclado mientras cantaba y giró un poco hacia su izquierda, donde sabía que Louis estaba parado detrás. Sintió sus ojos sobre él, habían muchas personas que amaba y apreciaba en la sala viéndolo tocar, pero sentía los suyos, los únicos que importaban en ese momento. No tuvo que darse la vuelta por completo y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos para que Louis entendiera que le estaba cantando a él.</p><p>Louis lo sabía. Siempre sabía.</p><p>"What am I now?</p><p>What am I now?</p><p>What if I'm someone I don't want around?</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm fallin'.</p><p>What if I'm down?</p><p>What if I'm out?</p><p>What if I'm someone you won't talk about?</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm fallin'".</p><p>Todos los parientes de Harry estaban en perfecto silencio, con los ojos deambulando por la acogedora sala o pegados a la espalda de Harry, perdidos en la música, todos sonrientes y conmovidos, fascinados por el talento de Harry y la hermosa manera que tiene de expresar lo que siente y piensa, eventualmente dándole sorbos a sus tazas de chocolate caliente.</p><p>"You said you cared</p><p>And you missed me too.</p><p>And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you.</p><p>And the coffee's out at the Beachwood Café</p><p>And it kills me cause I know we've run out of things we can say.</p><p>What am I now?</p><p>What am I now?</p><p>What if I'm someone I don't want around?</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm fallin'.</p><p>What if I'm down?</p><p>What if I'm out?</p><p>What if I'm someone you won't talk about?</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm fallin'".</p><p>Louis se había quedado quieto desde el primer momento en que escuchó la voz de Harry y no había podido moverse mientras la canción se desarrollaba; mientras escuchaba algunas de las cosas que Harry tenía para decir. Después de todo este tiempo, después de toda la mierda que la vida les había arrojado en el último año, después de todas las cosas que habían sido dichas y las cosas que no habían hecho, después de todos los malentendidos, después de todas las razones que se han dado el uno al otro para odiarse o no querer saber nada del otro, después de todo eso, Harry todavía estaba allí, aún tan familiar y cercano y aún recordándole todo lo que casa significaba para él, sentado frente a él cantándole una canción— cantándosela a toda su familia en realidad, pero él sabía que era para él. Puede que Louis no sepa cómo anda, qué hay de nuevo en su vida, qué serie ha descubierto y no puede dejar de mirar, si ha encontrado una nueva vela de Gucci y es esa ahora su favorita o si tiene algún tatuaje nuevo, pero conoce a Harry y sus formas.</p><p>Y el piano parece estar a punto de silenciarse y la mente de Louis se prepara para aplaudir en el momento en que lo haga el resto de las personas en la sala, pero justo en ese momento la voz de Harry irrumpe en otra oración;</p><p>"And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again",</p><p>Tan fuerte y alto y áspero y desnudo y vulnerable e incluso roto que Louis sintió que había agua apareciendo detrás de sus ojos y es un montón. Es un montón. Un montón lo que les ha sucedido y lo que ha pasado entre ellos como artistas, como personas, como amigos. Un montón que Louis deseaba que hubiera sido diferente, que pudiera retroceder el tiempo y dada una segunda oportunidad, hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Un montón para hablar y resolver y solucionar y aclarar, pero no era tan fácil, no venía siendo fácil en mucho tiempo y Louis ya no sabe si es capaz de hacer tal cosa.</p><p>Pero esto dolía de manera diferente. Las cosas eran complicadas y difíciles de resolver y habían tantas que no sabían acerca de cómo se sentía o pensaba el otro y a este punto ya ni debía existir un "ellos",  sí, pero Harry diciendo tal cosa— Harry dudando de eso, dolía como la mierda. Porque sin importar cuán lejos los separasen, hasta qué punto sus propias inseguridades, orgullo y terquedad los alejasen, Louis siempre lo necesitará, siempre lo querrá.</p><p>"What am I now?</p><p>What am I now?</p><p>What if you're someone I just want around?</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm fallin'.</p><p>What if I'm down?</p><p>What if I'm out?</p><p>What if I'm someone you won't talk about?</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm falling again</p><p>I'm fallin'".</p><p>Los dedos Harry comenzaron a tocar más despacio nuevamente hasta que solo sonaban tres teclas diferentes y luego volvió a haber silencio. La canción terminó y sus manos cayeron a sus costados, sus oídos dejaron de zumbar y el latido de su corazón volvió a la normalidad mientras escuchaba a su familia gritar, "¡eso fue hermoso, Harry!" y " ¡eso fue increíble! ". Respiró hondo antes de darse la vuelta con una gran sonrisa para enfrentar a su familia y hacer una reverencia como cada vez que tocaba para ellos, pero su sonrisa se rompió un poco cuando levantó la cara y vio que Louis ya no estaba allí.</p><p>Nadie más pareció darse cuenta de que Louis se había ido, pero por supuesto Harry sí. Con el corazón hundiéndose en su pecho, agarró la taza de chocolate caliente que tenía una gran "H" de la mesa, le dio un beso a su mamá en la mejilla y se fue en busca de Louis. Primero fue a la cocina donde pensó que Louis habría vuelto. Y tenía razón. A pesar de que deseaba no tenerla porque mientras iba caminando y la pared del pasillo llegaba a su fin, Harry creyó escuchar a alguien sorbiendo por la nariz, y al dar un paso más entrando en la cocina, vio a Louis poniéndose apresuradamente la bufanda alrededor del cuello.</p><p>"¿Louis?". Preguntó apareciendo por detrás de él, tan aterrado como preocupado y confundido.</p><p>"Debo irme Harry". Le estaba dando la espalda. No estaba llorando, pero quería hacerlo, quería derribar sus malditas paredes y solo permitirse ser libre, esa libertad que él sabe que merece pero encuentra imposible conseguir. Se tragó todo y volteó hacia Harry. "Mejor me voy".</p><p>Louis no se marchó sin antes agarrar la canasta que Anne había improvisado para él con esas galletas que amaba y algunas otras cosas dulces, le diera un beso en la frente y lo abrazara bien fuerte y le pidiera que le mande besos y abrazos y felices fiestas a sus hermanas y al resto de la familia. Se despidió de todos en la sala, llevándose cálidas despedidas, deseos felices y saludos para la familia y éxitos para el año entrante. Por último abrazó a Gemma y Des en la puerta mientras Harry se estiraba un poco hacia el perchero de la entrada para agarrar una campera y luego salieron.</p><p>Comenzaron a caminar alejándose de a poco de la puerta hasta llegar a las cercas de la entrada. Había llegado el final de la inesperada visita.</p><p>"Feliz cumpleaños, Louis". Harry dejó salir. Debía hacerlo. Quería sonreír pero era muy difícil, las cosas estaban muy difíciles y rotas y no quería arruinar lo que estaba sucediendo o hacer que Louis se sintiera incómodo o algo por el estilo. Incluso sonreír era algo difícil de hacer.</p><p>"Gracias Harry". Louis se detuvo, giró hacia él y le agradeció, y él sí sonrió, no tristemente, ni roto. Era una sonrisa propiamente dicha, la que Harry solía amar— la que Harry ama.</p><p>Y allí estaban, en la víspera de Navidad al pie de la casa de la mamá de Harry, y habían galletas de durazno y suéteres navideños y estaban juntos, Harry le acababa de desear feliz cumpleaños y Louis le había dicho gracias con una sonrisa y era tan parecido a lo que solía ser que a Harry le volvieron todos los recuerdos, y deseaba besarlo como solía hacerlo y dejar que Louis jugase con su cabello como solía jugar y preguntarle cómo estaba, si estaba durmiendo lo suficiente, hacerle saber que él estaba allí si necesitaba hablar o simplemente ver una comedia romántica como solían hacerlo, pero no podía. No podía hacer nada de eso, no tenía permitido hacerlo, ya no estaban ahí.</p><p>Y Louis seguía siendo más pequeño y mullido y el anaranjado del atardecer aún le quedaba tan bien y su cabello seguía luciendo tan suave y limpio y sedoso, Louis aún era tan dorado y vibrante y Harry no quería hacer otra cosa en el Universo entero que abrazarlo,  acercarlo y presionar sus brazos fuertemente al rededor de él porque extrañaba la sensación, porque deseaba poder hacer que todo lo que Louis había pasado y sufrido en los últimos doce meses y los meses antes que eso desapareciera por completo y que todo volviera a ser liviano y fácil y cómodo entre ellos nuevamente, porque lo ama y lo extraña en su vida.</p><p>"Ten un feliz año nuevo". Agregó aún sonriendo y volteó listo para marcharse.</p><p>Harry sabía que si él no lo hacía, Louis no lo haría. Porque estaban en el mismo estado mental y Harry simplemente sabía, o era que él quería creer, que ambos sentían lo mismo. Así que en un movimiento rápido antes de que Louis se fuera, Harry estiró su brazo, lo envolvió alrededor del brazo de Louis y lo acercó en un abrazo.</p><p>Se estaban abrazando, después de tanto tiempo tenían sus brazos al rededor de sus espaldas, sus cabezas sobre sus hombros y sus cabellos hacían cosquillas en sus orejas. Y realmente debería haberse sentido lejano, desconocido y frío pero fue la única cosa que se sintió bien en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Estaba lejos de ser como la última vez que se abrazaron arriba del escenario, era más un abrazo de despedida, un abrazo de "espero que te vaya bien". Pero aún así los mantuvo presionados juntos por un momento. Fue difícil para Harry no presionar la espalda de Louis tan fuerte como le era físicamente posible cuando sintió lo delgado que estaba, fue difícil mantener sus puños cerrados y no acariciar el cabello de Louis. Era difícil hacer cualquier cosa a esa altura.</p><p>Al escuchar que el auto que había traído a Louis se puso en marcha, el abrazo se rompió. Sin decir una palabra más, se miraron una última vez por un corto instante antes de que Louis se diera vuelta y comenzara a caminar hacia el auto. Mientras se alejaba de Harry, sus ojos se llenaron de calientes y saladas lágrimas y sonrió. Sonrió porque a pesar de que las cosas eran diferentes ahora, muy diferentes a lo que solían ser, y se habían convertido en una delgada línea entre hablar, enviarse mensajes de cumpleaños y no hablar en absoluto, entre vivir juntos en la misma casa, a juntarse de vez en cuando para pasar el rato y nunca más verse, entre enojarse por cosas tontas, ofenderse o ponerse celosos, entre decir lo que realmente pensaban y culpar al otro por todo; a pesar de que ahora estaban en una infinita linea delgada de incertidumbres y duda y tanto, tanto dolor, ese abrazo había sido prueba de que, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasase y cuántas cosas tenían por arreglar, ellos eran ellos, aún Louis y Harry, aún ellos, por siempre ellos, y van a estar bien.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>